Pop
Pop is a song by *NSYNC. It is in Just Dance College Ruled. Dancers Normal First coach: *Cherry Red Tank-Top *Kiwi Green Drop-Crotch Pants *Black Sneakers *Light Orange Soft Beanie *Chestnut Brown Plaid Jacket Tied Around His Hips/Stomach/Waist *Short and Spiky Blonde Hair *Orange Glove *Resembles Lance Bass Second coach: *Chocolate Brown Leather T-Shirt *Kiwi Green Suspenders *Gold & Shiny Leather Pants *Strawberry Red Cap *Light Brown Sport Shoes *Black Hair Which Looks a Tiny Bit Spiky *Slime Green Glove *Resembles JC Chasez Third coach: *Light Blue Complex T-Shirt *Dark Blue Suspenders *Black Skinny Jeans *Orange Sneakers *Light Purple Bandana *Dark Red Hair and Mustache *Shocking Pink Glove *Resembles Joey Fatone Fourth coach: *Banana Yellow T-Shirt With a Smiley Face on It *Strawberry Red Vest *Chocolate Brown Jeans *Beige Sports Shoes *Raspberry Colored Wrist Warmers *Cranberry Colored Plaid Jacket Tied Around His Hips/Stomach/Waist *Green Bandana *Short and Spiky Black Hair *Dark Red Glove *Resembles Chris Kirkpatrick Extreme *Dark Blue Complex T-Shirt *Cranberry Colored Drop-Crotch Pants *Light Red Sneakers *Prune Purple Vest and Cap *Raspberry Colored Glove *Resembles Justin Timberlake (With his Former Hairstyle) Background Normal The Background Might Be Full of Soap Bubbles. During The Chorus, Is a Disco-Like Background . During Timberlake's Beatboxing, There's Graffiti. Extreme Gold Moves Normal *Gold Move 1, 2 & 5: They squat down and throw their right arms down. Done When The Chorus Starts. *Gold Move 3:They're doing the "I Don't Know" Pose. Done When Timberlake says "Man I'm Tired Of Singing!" *Gold Move 4: It's A Wave Gold Move. They Grab Their Left Legs and Put Their Right Hands On Their Heads. Done After The Instrumental Break Ends. *Gold Move 6: They Open Their Arms. This Is The Last Move. Extreme *Gold Move 1: Bring Down Your Right Hand and Put It Next To You. Done After The Instrumental Break Ends. *Gold Move 2: Cross Your Arms. This Is The Last Move. Mashup The Mashup of "Pop" is a PS3 & Wii U Exclusive The Dancers: *Pop (Extreme Version) (JD:CR) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Funplex (JD) *Funhouse (JD4 DLC) *Wannabe (JD) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Funplex (JD) *Funhouse (JD4 DLC) *Pop (Extreme Version) (JD:CR) *Satisfaction (JD2) *Idealistic (JD2) *Superstition (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Where Have You Been (JD2014) *Funhouse (JD4 DLC) *Funplex (JD) *Funhouse (JD4 DLC) *Pop (Extreme Version) (JD:CR) *Love Me Again (JD2015) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Pop (Extreme Version) (JD:CR) Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs in Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs from Just Dance College Ruled Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:21st Century songs Category:21st century Category:2000 to 2100 Category:2000's Category:Familiar Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Extreme Routine Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs with fast dance Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Boy Bands Category:Songs with no censored words